


Promise

by dysfunctionalbatfam



Series: Broken Birds [3]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Damian tries, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, might be a bit ooc but I try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysfunctionalbatfam/pseuds/dysfunctionalbatfam
Summary: “Stay with us,” Jason whispers, pulling back. Damian says,“I promise.”Yet after, as Jason clutches Damian’s limp and lifeless body, his family around him, Jason wonders if that was a promise any of them could ever keep.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, as brothers, platonic - Relationship
Series: Broken Birds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nxttime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/gifts).

_ thump. _

He lands on the balcony of his safehouse, his suit dripping and soaked from the beating rain. It’s cold, not that he minds anyway- he is already too numb to feel it. A twist of the doorknob and it clicks, the door swinging open.

A hiss and his red helmet pops off, his hands fingering from the back of his neck to the side of the helmet, placing it on his dresser with another  _ thump _ . He crashes onto his bed. He knows he will have a not-so-fun time cleaning the blood now soaking through his bedsheets.

He runs a hand through his messy raven locks, and he knows his eyes are puffy and red from crying. Another advantage of the helmet- the others couldn’t tell.

How he kept his voice steady, he honestly doesn’t know.

But he should be happy, shouldn’t he? He had helped the others ( _ except Dick, who was dead, who was dead and cold and lifeless- _ ) bring Damian back from the Apokolips, bring him back from the dead. He had watched how Bruce collapsed in front of Damian, clinging on so tightly. He had known that Bruce went into hell to bring his son back. He had known that Bruce thought, wanted, was going to die for his son.

His little brother is back, Jason should be happy.

But he’s not.

Because of that desperation, the sheer love, and sacrifice in Bruce’s icy blue eyes. The determined set of his jawline.

Bruce was going to die for Damian.

But when Jason died, he hadn’t shown such effort. Probably just accepted it, threw him away and moved on. Replaced him within a month.   
  


And yes, Jason  _ knows  _ that Tim insisted on becoming Robin, and all that shit, but he honestly doesn’t care at this point.

Bruce didn’t care to try to bring Jason back. 

And it hurt ( _ knowing that Bruce would die to bring Damian back, the better son, the one he actually cared for- _ ).

Instead, a Superboy altered realities and shit, and the next thing he knew, he was clawing out of his coffin with his bare hands.

Then came flashes of the Pit, the pain, the screaming, and the laughter.

  
  


Jason shakes his thoughts off and jerks upwards when he hears a light rapping on his window. He doesn’t move when the window slides open, only when Demon Spawn, out of them all, jumps in.

“Aren’t you supposed to be celebrating and bonding with your dad right now?” Jason asks, but his voice lacks the tease it usually had. He was too tired.

Damian walks over and sits quietly next to Jason. If he notices the tears, he doesn’t show it.

“Todd, you were less incompetent today. I appreciate your infinitesimal effort not to be as terrible as usual.”

Jason blinks. Was he trying to thank him? Jason chuckled weakly at how uncomfortable Damian seemed. But the kid was  _ trying _ .

He doesn’t speak; doesn’t need to. He wraps his arms around the younger, and Damian tries to stifle a surprised yelp. He just murmurs a  _ Thank you _ and Damian _stays_.

“Stay with us,” Jason whispers, pulling back. Damian says,

“I promise.”

Yet after, as Jason clutches Damian’s limp and lifeless body, his family around him, Jason wonders if that was a promise any of them could ever keep.

His brother’s heartbeat slows.

_ thump. _

Then comes the silence 

and the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now but I can't write so hh
> 
> I love ya nxttime


End file.
